literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Crown Conspiracy
The Crown Conspiracy is a fantasy novel by Michael J. Sullivan. There is no ancient evil to defeat, no orphan destined for greatness, just two guys in the wrong place at the wrong time. Royce Melborn, a skilled thief, and his mercenary partner, Hadrian Blackwater make a profitable living carrying out dangerous assignments for conspiring nobles until they become the unwitting scapegoats in a plot to murder the king. Sentenced to death, they have only one way out...and so begins this epic tale of treachery and adventure, sword fighting and magic, myth and legend. About the series The Crown Conspiracy is the first book in the captivating Riyria Revelations. Instead of a string of sequels this six-book fantasy series was conceived as a single epic tale divided into individual episodes. All were written before the first was released so that plot elements are intertwined, yet each book has its only story and conclusion. Books in the series * The Crown Conspiracy (Oct 2008) * Avempartha (April 2009) * Nyphron Rising (Oct 2009) * The Emerald Storm (April 2010) * Wintertide (Oct 2010) * Percepliquis (April 2011) Awards *2009 National Indie Excellence Award Finalist for Fantasy *2009 Dark Wolf Award for Top 10 books of 2009 *2009 Close Contentender for Top 5 books by Speculative Fiction Junkie *2009 Top 5 Fantasy Books of First Half of the Year by Dark Wolf's Fantasy Reviews *2008 ReaderViews Literary Award Finalist for Fantasy *2008 Fantasy Book Critic Notable Indie *2007 Foreword Magazine Book of the Year Finalist for Fantasy *5th place in 2008 Adventure Writers Competition Reviews *12/23/2009:New Book Review-- "It is an extraordinarily tale told with a mature voice that would be impressive from a veteran and is even more so from a new author." *12/23/209:Skunk Cat Book Reviews -- "It's definitely a plot-driven work...fun ploot twists. I never knew what would happen next, which was awesome." *12/07/2009:BookLust -- "The book is less than 300 pages long, but packs a lot of character development and hints of plots to come...The plot was interesting and fast-paced...Overall, a fun and interesting read." *10/17/2009:sfSite -- "Crown Conspiracy is a well-written and enjoyable novel...Michael J. Sullivan is an appealing writer and I'll be interested to see where he goes with his writing in the future." '' *09/09/2009:Realms & Galaxies: Celebrating SFF! -- ''"Michael's tale flows beautifully...the rythmn he has from the beginning builds until it takes you a while to realize that it is really late and that you need to get into bed!" '' *08/29/2009:My World -- ''"Mystery, Adventure, and Epic. If you like these three things in a book, this is the book to read.." '' *07/17/2009: No Other Way But Ahead -- ''"Michael J. Sullivan's series called The Riyria Revolutions is simply epic. I fell in love with it." *06/25/2009:The Bookworm's Library -- "There are some scenes in this book that I found particularly descriptive, and Mr. Sullivan has set himself apart as a great image writer." *06/15/2009:Book Banter -- "Author Michael J. Sullivan includes all the tropes of a good fantasy story, leading one to think this an ordinary, in some ways stereotypical, fantasy tale. The Crown Conspiracy is anything but stereotypical or predictable." *05/21/2009: Expanding Horizons "I just finished reading The Crown Conspiracy, and I have to say it was an excellent read." *05/18/209:King of the Nerds Fantasy Reviews -- "Perhaps the best compliment I can pay the book and its author is that immediately upon arrive at work I went and grabbed its sequel, Avempartha off the new book shelf." *05/11/2009: Giraffe Days-- "This was a light, engaging read with steady pacing and an uncomplicated plot. It can be read as a standalone, though it also sets up the bigger, over-arching plot-line that will drive the next five books." '' *05/10/2009:Speculative Fiction Junkie -- ''"This was a light, engaging read with steady pacing and an uncomplicated plot. It can be read as a standalone, though it also sets up the bigger, over-arching plot-line that will drive the next five books." *05/11/2009:NovelSpot -- "The Crown Conspiracy is entertaining from beginning to end, edge of your seat moments and conspiracy to spare...is a must read! I'm looking forward to the next installment." *04/17/2009:The Deckled Edge -- "In many ways, the novel takes all the conventional tropes of a traditional fantasy story, takes what it needs, and throws out the rest. What is left is a quick and entertaining read." *04/15/2009:Genre Reviews -- "This was a light, engaging read with steady pacing and an uncomplicated plot. It can be read as a standalone, though it also sets up the bigger, over-arching plot-line that will drive the next five books." *03/22/2009:American Author Association -- ''"The Crown Conspiracy is a most excellent historical tale full of adventure, heroes to cheer for and villains most devious...A well-written page-turner, highly recommended." '' Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Award Winning